ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Crossover of Madness!/Trivia
Extra info about the Crossover series "A Crossover of Madness!". General * The seasons Saga's seem to trade of Mood between one and Another: # In season 1,The first Saga was more introductive and light-hearted while the two following ones we're more Dark although still with an Hopeful and Quirky tone. # In season 2,The first two Sagas are in an more Hopeless and Mysterious tone,reflecting the Character's unawareness of Bill Cipher's power,but the Last Saga goes for an Triumphant tone. # In the last season,the season 3, all the Saga's trade between Emotive and Dark to Triumphant and Hopeful between the Episodes until the Last Episodes of the Series,that finishes it in an Bittersweet note. * The main eighteen of the Protagonist's can be normally associated to the Eight Heavenly Virtues:Kirby is Charity (He loves to share food between his Teammates),Rayman is Chastity (He normally is okay of not Being called for an Job),Papyrus is Dilligence (He seems to work Hard to help his Teammates),Sans is Humilty (He acnowedgles his Power,but never calls himself the "Best of them All"),Mario is Kindness (He always try to look on the Good Point of every Situation),Frisk is Patience (She never really show signs of willing hurting anyone except Real Enemies),Sonic is Temperance (He always wants to do Justice) and NiGHTS is Faith (She always believes her Teammates will someday reach they Dreams). * So,they "Shadows" could be the Eight Deadly Sins following the Logic.Mr M is Envy (He clearly is jealous of the loving relationship between the Heroes),Shadow Kirby is Gluttony (He feels that Eating is the only way to escape his Sadness),Dark Rayman is Pride (He views himself as the "Best of every Mirror"),Nega Papyrus is Greed (He claims many times he would love have all the Power for Himself),Nega Sans is Sloth (He always claims to not be up for many things),Sonic.EXE is Lust (He attacks out of the Pleasure and Curiosity),Chara is Wrath (She comes from an Undertale Universe where she committed Genocide and became an Megalomaniac) and Ultra Violet NiGHTS is Despair (She always taunt the Heroes that they can never reach they Dreams.) Character Relationships * NiGHTS and Sans seems to have some kind of Romantic Relationship as seen in some Episodes.Although it's also shown that both are Shy and afraid to show they feelings,on the trip to the Minecraft Land,they seem to overpass the Shyness and be more Honest to each other. * Tails and Mettaton start out more Awkward since Tails is an little bothered by Mettaton's "showy" personality.However,after Tails helps Alphys fix Mettaton,he confess he appreciate Tails' help and in later episodes the Two seem to get Along. * Mario and Sonic share an Quirky rivality between them,but still can work together. * Papyrus and Sans & Toriel and Asgore are two duos from the Undertale Universe that evolved for the Series.While Papyrus seems to be less bothered by Sans' jokes and impressed (and shocked) by Sans' true power,Toriel seems to be more friendly to Asgore than she was after the Breakup. * Undyne seems to defend and appreciate platonically the Relationship between Tails and Cosmo as shown in some episodes. * Frisk is trained to use her Shild and Sword builded by her Determination by Meta Knight.Meta Knight also seems to respect Frisk pacifism. * On the Episode "The Tower of Vines",Flowey was throwed off the Ground and landed right on an Portal back to the Villain's Dark Palace.He begged to be put somewhere on his Old self (Asriel) voice,and Wizeman solved to put Flowey on his Right Shoulder,saving him from death or just uncousciousness.In later episodes they seems to Build plans very well as stated by the Antagonistic characters. Category:Trivia